gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bulge
Barge vs Bulge Okay, so novel-related possible retcon. While the English localization was Barge, in Frozen Teardrop in which it appears again (in flashback segments), Sumisawa specifically notated in English that the "correct" name of the fortress is Bulge. I don't recall the specific reasoning he gave for the name, but that was given as well (I'll cite it in the article when I find it). So, do we move it to the 'proper name' as retconned by the new novel with Barge as a redirect, or keep it at the English dub name and maybe throw in a note somewhere? Kit-chan 03:10, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I would think that it would be better to keep it as Barge, as most of the people who will come to read this section of the Wiki will likely be interested in the Anime more than the novel. Do you have a scan of the section in question that states that is Bulge rather than Barge, preferably in English, as it can be put down as a reference? For the most part though I suggest we keep it as Barge for now and perhaps put down that it's also been refered to as Bulge in additional information. Ryan.brownlie1 09:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I have the scans. I'll just need to look through and remember which page it's on. It was in chapter 3 or 4, I think. Kit-chan 17:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :I gave it a "aka" like most pages that have alternate namings. -Dav7d2 - I am SonicSP's mistress! :D 17:40, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I cleaned up the page to make it look better, enjoy. -Dav7d2 - I am SonicSP's mistress! :D 17:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, that works. I gotta add the early history of it later once I finish compiling all the early AC chapter stuff, anyway. Kit-chan 18:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::There, gave it better pictures to work with. I tried cleaning the photos with default Windows Paint, it didn't come out so pretty, but oh well. -Dav7d2 - I am SonicSP's mistress! :D 18:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Here's the page where you can clearly see it spelled out Bulge in English. Page 7 of Chapter 4. Kit-chan 20:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I wonder if its just a mistype. -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 21:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I am pretty sure it's definite. Both translators who are working on the novel (Kieran @ Zeonic, and stargazerlily) said the name was definitely Bulge (and it's explained why, but I'll have to go back and nab their exact words as to what said explanation translation was) But these are two separate translators saying this, so it's pretty definite. Kit-chan 21:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Here is the relevant paragraph as translated by stargazerlily; it'll take me a little while to find Kieran's, it's buried somewhere in the animesuki thread: "The Bulge construction, a moveable fortress that existed at the edge of the areas of the L-1 and L-2 colonies (which bookended the moon), resulted in being a large burden (lit: debt) to the borne by the citizen of space. "Bulge" meant protuberant or swollen. From the Earth it could be "protruding fortress," but from space it could me an "unnecessary burden;" which it is truly meant to be is unclear." Kit-chan 21:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Aaaand finally, Kieran's post on the matter: http://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=3440299&postcount=1948 Kit-chan 21:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I think Kieran and Deacon are the same person. http://gundamgallery.com/data/media/246/GundamGallery%20Wing%20Encyclopedia%20Ju09%2091.jpg This is from the Gundam Wing Encyclopedia. It talks about the Barge/Bulge, do you think you can have someone translate it? -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 22:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Heh, http://aboutgundamwing.com/mecha.htm Barge..... so, how do we go about this now? xD -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 22:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::They are the same person, yes. Also those sources you linked are from the anime, and it's already been clarified that the kana and the pronunciation used in the Japanese dub of the anime-- Baaji-- can be translated to English as either Barge or Bulge. That's why Sumisawa clarified it in the novel. Also AboutGundamWing hasn't updated since 2007, so it doesn't have any info from the novel. The Barge chapter came out this past November/December, this info is only that old. As for what we should do... I think we should keep it (the main page) at Bulge, and have Barge as a redirect. I'll add all this information to the notes section, as well as adding the in-universe explanation in the History section. Sound good? Kit-chan 22:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Er.. that is, I think we should move it to Bulge, and keep Barge as a redirect- because people are still going to recognize it as Barge as it's been thought of as that for 10 years... Kit-chan 22:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Great, thanks! I'll start adding in the background info soon, but I'll put the notes up now. Kit-chan 22:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Apparently, we got everything wrong... According to Gundam Fact File and the Japanese Wikipedia, there are actually two versions of the Bulge, the original OZ version only has the two beam cannons. But after White Fang captured it, they removed the space port in the front and added a new cannon that directly connects to its power block. This cannon (simply called Bulge Cannon in the show) is the one that Epyon blew up. Also, I can't find the source for the name "Noventa Cannon" anywhere, is that made up or something? Ssskoopa (talk) 03:02, December 28, 2017 (UTC) White Fang capture it? I think its' OZ that upgrade it. Otherwise, agree.--My girlfriend is a loli. 04:11, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, it was OZ that upgraded it, White Fang blew it up, being a while since I watched the show and got them mixed up XD. Also, is there a separate lineart of the modified version? Can't find it anywhere. Ssskoopa (talk) 06:53, December 30, 2017 (UTC) There have always been two versions of the cannon, it's just that no one bothered to cite them properly (even way back to the MechaDomain days). Lineart can be found in all of the books as well. The Noventa Cannon was from episode 13. Oh, and apparently Sunrise overrode Sumizawa's decision to name it "Bulge". Of all the name changes on the RightStuf release, they kept Barge. Deackychu (talk) 17:17, January 1, 2018 (UTC) I think I finally figured out where "Noventa Cannon" came from. That's the name of that ground-based cannon that was blown up by the Tallgeese. It has nothing to do with the space station. Ssskoopa (talk)